Blood Stained Peacemaker
by doc6672
Summary: A man without a past struggles against an Invincible organization with the power of Animals an elements.His struggle for peace will be covered with blood.This is the story of a man fighting his own destiny A Blood Stained Peacemaker Known as the Red Fang
1. A Hero Awakens

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters of naruto used in this story

Authors note: well i got this idea for a story in my head and had to write it. i will be updating my other story in a day or two. it's called naruto,dobe idiot jinchurki, hero. anyway i'll have another chapter out for this story by Wednesday or Thursday. hope you like the new story. it's a completely au story wit some naruto characters in it.

**The Red Fang**

**prologue**

In a small new jersey suburb lived a girl by the name of Lauren Dougherty. Now Lauren was your average 17 year old. She hung out with her friend, loved talking on the phone much to her parents dismay. Like any usual teenager. The one thing that was unusual about Lauren was how she looked. Now if your thinking that she has some kind of abnormality, your mistaken she's the exact opposite. She was beautiful beyond words. Pure too which made all the guys very upset. Which is understandable.

Now there was one person's obsession with her that goes beyond any kind of comprehension.

His name was Beck Dixon. He was completely infatuated with Lauren. He had a shrine to her in her room. Yes, I know it's sick but beck was never a normal boy. He's family is nice enough no hidden skeletons In their closet. They're not abusive they were normal parents but for some reason beck grew up sick. When he was in 2nd grade he hung his dog. Yes hung his dog because he didn't catch the tennis ball when he threw it at him.

Your probably wondering why his parents never got him help, well there's a very simple reason for that fear. They were terrified of their son. The one time they mentioned sending him to a psychiatrist he took a knife and threatened them. His exact words were, "If you send me to one of those know nothing doctors I swear I will kill you. I might not kill you right a way but eventually I will kill you and you will have to live with that fear never knowing when I would make my move." ever since then the Dixon's have stayed clear of their son not wanting to accept them.

Since I've finished introducing beck and Lauren I thinks it's time for you to hear the tragic, horrible, and bloody story of these two. On the fateful day of march fourth is when this story starts. Lauren was in school like usual. Talking to her friends about the upcoming dance and who they wanted to go with. Lauren had a boyfriend by the name of Dale Rice. He was the star linebacker at their high school. So she was expecting Dale to ask her to the prom first but before he could Beck made his move. Now Beck might be a crazy ass nutcase but he wasn't lacking in the looks or charm department. He walked up to her in class and asked " Look I know you go out with Dale but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to the dance with me."

Now a teenage relationship isn't usually all that serious but Lauren and Dale were a different story. They truly care about each other. So Lauren rejected Beck as nicely as she could. " I'm sorry Beck but I'm going with Dale."

Beck bit his lip " Alright." He seemed alright but if anyone bothered to look at his eyes they would of saw pure evil. His eyes were animalistic. Like a tiger waiting to pounce on his prey.

Later that night Dale came over Laurens house to hang out. He herd that Beck asked her to the dance and wanted to find out about it. " Hey doc what was with That guy Beck today. Did he really ask you to the dance?"

His girlfriend replied " Yea he did. I mean he knew I was going out with you and still asked. I mean he seems like a nice guy and all but something about him rubs me the wrong way."

Dale walked up from behind and hugged her. Kissing her neck " I know what you mean but lets forget about him for now. All I care about is you not some freakazoid."

She turned around and the two passionately kissed but the intimate moment was interrupted when they herd a large crash. Dale grabbed a hold of Lauren and but her behind him. She grabbed onto his arm. " What the hell was that."

He reached his hand for the door knob " I don't know but it might be a burglar. Stay behind me" he started to turn the handle and slowly opened the door. When the light finally started to shine through the opening of the door. They herd a horrid scream. "Holy shit what was that."

Lauren knew that answer but she absolutely wished that she didn't. in utter shock she started to shake and cry and clenched down on dale's arm " That was my moms voice."

"shit what the hell is going on." Dale gathered all the courage he had in his teenage body an swung open the door and prepared to attack. But what he saw was left him shocked and horrified.

In the door way stood a bloodied crazed Beck Dixon.( if you've ever see the shining imagine Jack Nicholas face when he chops down the door with blood all over it. that's what Beck's face looks like right now.) " She's mine all mine. No one else can have her." dale was about to say something but never got the chance. Dixon plunged a David bowie knife into his abdomen. Dale clutched his gut and fell over bleeding profusely. Lauren fell to her knees and screamed at the top of her lungs and balled out crying. Beck didn't allow that to continue. He grabbed her hair a pulled her up then threw her on the bed where he pounce on her like a lion does to it's prey. The psychotic teenager slowly place his hand over Laurens mouth. " Stop screaming Lauren I'm doing this for you. The only one your suppose to be with is me." his devious hands began to slide her panties down. " It's time to prove our love." dropped his pants. No matter how hard Lauren fought back, it didn't make a different. She couldn't prevent Dixon from raping her. Once he was done he got up and licked his lips. " I told you, you're meant to be with me. The man who took your virginity."

As soon as he got up Lauren tried to get up and run but she couldn't because it hurt to much to even move. So she just plopped on the ground and just wept. " Why would you do this to me why."

" I had to show you that you belong to me, no one else not your stupid parents not that dumb jock Dale but me. Me and you are destined to rule this world."

"what the fuck is wrong with you I don't belong to you. Where not destined to do anything." with the last of her strength she stood up and started whaling on him

All this did was make the psychotic Beck angry. He grabbed her hand an then smacked her. He whipped out his David bowie night and started stalking her like an animal. " Why do you deny destiny. I hurts me that you fight against my love." as he got closer to her he licked the blade " If you hate your destiny so much then I'll free you from it. If I can't have you no one can."

Beck was just about to strike when all of a sudden he was hit in the back of the head knocking him out cold. Dale stood over beck still holding his stomach struggling to stand " Agh Lauren" Breathing heavily " Lauren are you ok." The beaten beauty stood up and hugged the hero with all of her might witch was a bad idea " Ah shit Lauren my stomach"

She placed her hands over the bloody wound " I'm so sorry." She planted a kiss on him and grabbed his hand " Dale, I love you."

The wounded jock kissed her back " I love you to but we have to get out of here before that lunatic wakes up." the football star grabbed her hand and left. Right before they got out of the house a police man kicked down the door " the neighbors said they herd scrams."

Dale barley had any strength left he had just enough strength to tell the police man " A kid by the name of Beck attacked us. He might of killed her parents I'm not sure though an that bastard also raped her. I managed to knock him out he's upstairs hurry up." with that said he passed out.

The officer phoned for back up and a medic " shit this is bad. Alright you guys stay her I'll go upstairs and check things out." He waved over to his partner to come here " Look Steve I need you to go and check out the rest of the house. Make sure no one else is here." Steve nodded. He ran up the stairs with his gun out prepared for anything. He kicked open the door but what he saw scared him. There was blood on the ground but no one was there. There were no windows in the room. Beck was no where to be found. Dixon just vanished.

Steve yelled up to his partner. " Yo bob you better get down here now. This is bad." Bob took one last look around the room before going to meet his partner. " What you find Steve" Steve held his hand to his mouth trying to prevent himself from gagging. With his other hand he pointed to the kitchen. Bob slowly moved to the kitchen. When he finally entered what he saw scarred him for life. Pieces of body were all over. Like some had been blown up from the inside. The only thing that wasn't in pieces were the heads. Lauren parents severed heads were hanging on the fan just swinging. It was truly a gruesome sight. Bob ran out of the kitchen into the living room and just threw up everywhere.

2 hours later at the hospital

Dale was in intensive care at the hospital while Lauren relaxed and was treated for contusion and was still In shock. She couldn't believe that two hour ago she was having fun with dale and her friends were alive. It was safe to say that Lauren died that night and became a different person. When anyone got near her she freaked out. It was so bad the cops couldn't even get near her for a statement.

The policeman who found Lauren and Dale sat outside her room. His name was Steve, he was a relatively new cop and to see the gruesome scene. He also changed. however his change was very different from Lauren's. he changed into a man obsessed with finding Beck. He sat outside Laurens door hoping that Dixon would try to attack her again it was unlikely but it was all he could do at the moment. After a couple hours of waiting he started to nod off so he got up to get a cup of coffee. Right when he got back he herd a large boom. As fast as he could he got up and kicked the door open gun in hand. He was hoping to find beck but that hope turned into despair. Dougherty was gone. She was no where to be found.

Seconds later a shocked Steve got even more disturbing news. His partner bob came running. Breathing heavily " Steve that kid just died he just blew up. The only thing that remained intact was his head. Exactly like that girls parents."

The young police officer dropped his gun and yell " Who the hell is Beck Dixon and what the fuck is going on."

18 year later in Chicago

After that incident Steve became so obsessed with the case that he lost his marriage, police job and was forced to become a private detective. Even after seventeen years he still had no idea where beck Dixon was or what ever happed to that scared teenage girl. After years of searching he was on the brink of giving up when he herd a loud thud outside of his office. Steve yelled to his secretary. " Ino hurry up and see what the hell was that."

Ino was Steve's daughter. She was a 17 year old high school student. Ino was about 5'7 blonde hair blue eyes an beautiful beyond belief. The only reason she took this job was so that she could spend time with her father. " Alright dad." Ino walked open to the door and found a man bloodied and beaten lying in front of the door " Oh shit, dad hurry up an get out here."

The ex police officer ran out of his office right away " Ino what wrong." He then saw the beaten man in Ino's lap. " Shit lets get him inside." he want over to Ino an told her " get the first aid kit an a wet towel while I'll get him up on the couch."

"alright dad." She found the first aid kit and gave it to her dad 2 minutes after he asked 4 it. The man was lying on the coach when she turned an looked at her dad. "Dad what do you think happened to him."

" I'm not sure honey." he then preceded to take the mans shirt off to inspect his wounds. Steve was shocked by what he saw. The man had been shot at and the bullets grazed him but the wounds weren't the thing that surprised him. It was all the scars on his body. It looked like he was a attacked by some wild animal. Also there was a red wolf with yellow eyes tattooed on his back. Steve was able to overcome his shock and start stitching up his wounds.

Ino started to cry at the sight of the mans body " Daddy why would anyone have that many scares." Her dad just looked at her unable to answer.

20 minutes later her dad finished stitching him up. He then looked at his daughter. " Ino I have to go get some disinfectant at the store. Stay here an watch over him" Ino nodded.

A few minutes passed Ino realized he started to move an leaned over in front of his face. She took a really good look at him an realized he was no older then her. He had dark black hair with a crew cut and a defined face. how can a kid the same age as me be this hurt. What happened to him. a single tear fell from her face and landed on his cheek.

Right when the tear landed he jerked up an accidentally kissed Ino. He fell back down again an whispered the name " Sakura." Ino blushed like crazy. that was my first kiss. I know it was an accident but still. her mind the wondered to the name he whispered. Hmm I wonder who Sakura is.

a hour later

Steve had returned an applied the disinfectant and now was just waiting along with Ino. Who was acting weird. I wonder what's up with her. he glance at the boys face and something bothered him. His face looked oddly familiar. However he couldn't realized what it was. Besides that he was also worried about what happened to this kid. something bad definitely happened to him/. I hope he wakes up soon so I can find out. Maybe I'll be able to help.

His thoughts were interrupted when the kid violently woke up an looked around scared. "where am I and who are you people."

Ino placed her hand on his shoulder an calmly spoke to him. " My name is Ino and that man over there is my dad Steve. We run a private detective agency an we found you outside our door." He calmed down a little an turned his head an looked at Ino straight in the eyes. Ino was taken a back a bit because the boy hap piercing yellow eyes. Those eyes looked exactly like a wolf eyes.

The man slowly sat up on the ouch. He couldn't move around much cause of the pain. "Well I guess I'm sincerely in your debt. My name is Dale. Dale Dougherty."

That name struck a cord with Steve an decided to find out more about this boy. " So Dale do you think you can tell us about what happened to you."

Dale took a second an thought about wither or not he should tell them but he soon decided he could trust them. " Well I'm not exactly sure."

The blond haired teenager asked " What do you mean your not exactly sure."

He scratched his head " well I don't remember anything before two day ago. I woke up on a bench and that was the first thing I remember. I walked around for about a day just wondering but then this morning a group of men lead by a man with a deep scar across his eyes. That man also had two different eye colors the right on was black while the left on was dark purple. I don't know what they wanted but they attacked me an tried to kill me I was able to get away barley an went to find you."

Both Ino and Steve screamed at the same time. " find me.'" "find my dad." Dale just shook his head yes. Steve then asked " Why did you need to find me."

"When I woke up the other day the only thing that I could find was this note in my pocket. That's how I knew my name was Dale Dougherty." he proceeded to hand a bloodied note over to Steve.

Dear son,

If you are reading this it most likely means you have lost your memory and I am dead. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. It is my greatest wish that you never regain your memories. Well there are something's I think you should know. My name is Lauren Dougherty. Your name is Dale Dougherty. Besides that there might come a day when your forced to face your past and if that day comes I believe you'll face it head on. Dale your destined to do great things for this world. Most important of all I want you to never give up always do what you believe is right always.

p.s. when I was younger there was a man who took care of me. His name was Steve Yamanaka. He use to be a cop I believe he will help you if he can. An tell Steve that Beck is not the only one responsible for everything. There was someone else much more dangerous. Dale I love you and I'm proud of you no matter what.

Ino was crying while Steve had a much more disturbed look on his face. I can't believe this is Laurens son. So beck is out there an I need to stop him but who is this other person she was talking about. An why are they after dale. Shit there is so many question I need answered but first I need to help out this kid. " alright Dale I've decided that you'll be living with me an my daughter from now on. I'm guessing your 17 so your going to have to got to school and help out here to earn your keep Is that ok with you."

Ino was completely in shock. Her dad wasn't someone who would let someone in so easily. An why is he going so far for that kid. She also had questions that need to be answered. One however she was determined to find out right away. " Dad how did you know this Lauren Dougherty."

Dale perked up " Yea how did you know my mom."

Steve started to sweat. shit should I tell him about his past. His mom said she didn't want him to remember. Shit what should I do. " Well you see I" boom" What the hell was that" Someone had rammed the door down. A group of 8 men with semi-automatics came running in. " Who the hell are you guys."

The man with multicolored eyes came walking in.he had a red army looking uniform on with a patch on his neck with a picture of a fox an a hyena killing a wolf. His hands was folded behind his back. The man spoke in a calm yet terrifying proof. " We are members of a group called rabies of filiolus bestia. That's Latin for the fury of gods beasts."

Steve slowly reached for his gun " so what do you guys want with us."

With a devilish smile he shook his finger " Oh I don't want anything form you. I just want that brat over their." Pointing to dale.

Ino an Steve looked at dale. Ino than yelled at the man with black an purple eyes " You asshole what do you want with dale."

The man pulled out his hand out from behind his back " My name isn't asshole it's Mizuki. I am a lieutenant in the RFB so I can not allow an insult to pass. But before I kill you I guess I can tell you why we want Dale. He has the potential to be a great ally to our cause or a great enemy so we have to capture him or kill him. Now it's your time to die." His men were about to fire but Mizuki stopped them " No I think I'll do this myself."

Before he could do anything Dale stepped forward. Ino grabbed his shoulder " Dale what are you doing."

He turned an looked at her with a face of determination. " You guys are not going to get hurt because of me." he then faced Mizuki " I'll go with you just don't touch them."

Mizuki started howling with laughter " I'm going to take you no matter what. Those guys know to much anyway so I have to kill them. You know what I'll do for you I'll let you watch as I rape that girl over there. How bout that. That's sounds like a great deal."

Steve pulled out his gun an shot Mizuki in the head " That's what you get bastard you'll never touch my daughter." He then flipped his desk an hid behind it with his daughter waiting for the other men to fire but they never did. why didn't they fire. he slowly perked his head up an looked to see what happen. The answer to his question terrified him. Mizuki was just standing there laughing. " How are you alive I shot you in the head."

The lieutenant of the RFB pulled up his shirt an showed scales. " Lieutenants and higher have powers of animals. I have the power to turn my body into a crocodile scales. Virtually impenetrable. Oh yea we also have powers of certain elements."

Dale an Steve realized that Ino lower body was frozen an slowly covering more of her body. Dale ran over an punches Mizuki in the face. " Shit." he shook his hand from the pain. " what the hell you do to Ino."

The bastard with multi colored eyes pronounced " Well you see I have the power of ice. So I'm freezing Ino right now. Unless you guys beat me she will die in five minutes."

Steve just unloaded his clip right away to no effect. Ino looked at the two of them an pleaded " you two just get out of here. I'll be ok just get out here. Don't worry about me."

The yellow eyed teen answered to her plead " I'm sorry I can't do that. I have to do what I believe is right and if I left you here to die I wouldn't be doing that."

Ino cried " Just go you idiot. You an my dad had suffered enough just get out of here please. Please dale listen to m…. ow"

She was hit in the face with an ice ball " Oh finally that shut that dumb bitch up. Oh please save your self. Give me a break with that heroic stuff."

The ex cop screamed in anger " you bastard I'll kill you. I'm going to…" Mizuki hit him with another one of his ice balls. Those things were as hard as steel an thrown with the speed of a pro baseball player. " you know what I'm tired of this. I'm just going to kill her now instead of waiting the five minutes." he formed a sword of ice in his hand and in a flash he was in front of Ino " Time to die." he pulled the sword above his head readying to deliver the finishing blow.

Ino closed her eyes preparing herself to die. I can't believe I'm going to die here. I just hope dale and dad survive. I wonder what Rachel would of done in this situation. Well I guess my only real regret was I was never really a help to my dad or mom. I couldn't help Rachel either an now dale. I was just a hindrance to him not a help. Wait a second why haven't I died yet. she opened her eyes an saw a back with a wolf tattoo on the back in front of her. " dale" dale blocked the sword with his hand. Witch was now bleeding profusely. " Why would you save me. You don't even really know me."

Breathing heavily he answered her question " You were the first person I met that gave me at home. You helped me an gave me my first happy memories. I might not remember what happened in the past but I want to make sure I can have good times with you an your dad so I can remember them later." with that said something clicked inside of him. He started to change. His will to protect Ino an Steve made something inside of him awaken. His teeth slowly grew an got sharper turning into fangs his nails slowly turned into sharp claws then finally his hair grew out an turned red the same as his eyes. He then threw Mizuki off of him.

Mizuki smiled and licked the blood off his blade. " I see so you transformed that's good. You know I love it when my ice blade is red covered in blood. Since you transformed I can kill you know." he charged at dale an was about to stab him when he was flung back " What the hell happened." He then realized that dale had a red flame glowing in his hand. " Oh I see so your element is fire. The same as one of the three commanders Beck. This should be interesting. To bad your flame is so weak compared to his. That level of flame could never melt my ice."

Steve almost attacked Mizuki out of instinct when he herd the name beck. he can't mean that man. Can he.

The newly transformed dale smiled " your right my flame is weak but it's strong enough to defeat you." With newly found speed he was in front of his face with out Mizuki even able to flinch. He then deliver a barrage of attacks. Slowly Mizuki's crocodile scales started to chip away

Mizuki lashed out in anger but hit nothing but air " Damn it I underestimated the speed of a wolf. No matter nothing you can do can penetrate my scales. I can't believe the commanders believe you could be the red fang"

" I might not be the red fang but I won't let you hurt ino or her dad." He concentrated and made the strongest fire he could." That flame can't break my20skin" The lieutenant boasted

" are you sure about that" He dashed in front of him and slashed him across the face. " Owwwww fuck." Mizuki put a hand up to his face " how did you hurt me your flame is way to weak."

Dale howled " True but I directed all the heat to my claws an the friction my claws made when I slashed your skin earlier superheated them. So technically your skin lead to it's own demise."

Mizuki hollered in pain while he kept his hand over his face. " You fucking bastard this isn't over yet. Boys lets get the fuck out of here before the police get here. This isn't over yet."

Once he was gone dale returned to his normal self an fainted. He forgot he was already wounded an was fighting with will power alone.

Ino an Steve both rushed over to him and asked each other the same thing " Who are you really"

somewhere in the Atlantic ocean on a huge battleship.

A dark group of 7 men stood sat at a table. They had just received an watched the video of the fight. The man at the front of the table spoke " I see Mizuki retreated but he did good forcing Dale to transform. He is still to weak but soon he will help us achieve our goal. He'll become a terrifying ally."

The man sitting to the left of him asked " are you sure about that he might become an enemy. Shouldn't we kill him now while he's weak."

The man at the front announced " You might be right. What do you think beck he is your blood."

The man to the right who turned out to be beck Dixon just sighed " Kill the dumb ass. He might have the same blood as me but he is not my son. He was the by the two people who I wanted. I'll never forgive that bastard. Kill him.

The leader at the end of the table made a statement " It's decided well try to kill him but we well only send out lieutenants to take him out. If by some chance he survives then he will have to face the captains. Alright dismiss."

As Beck got up he licked his lips and told himself " Soon I will kill that man that took away Lauren and Sakura away from me."

_prieview of next chapter. The New Kid at School. Dale begins his new life but some peolpe aren't to happy with that. how will dale handel highschool and the RFB_


	2. A Toad Sage Appears

disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from Naruto but I do own my own oc characters.

Authors note: here's the next chapter of the red fang, hope you like it. I'm going to try to make this story an epic length. anyway read an review

The next day early morning.

A very sore 17 year old teenager woke up to the smell of bacon. He slowly got up and realized he was lying on a sofa at Steve an Ino's house. He could tell by the pictures of them all around. He saw one picture that caught his eye. A young Ino was smiling being held between Steve and a blond haired women who must have been her mom. _They look so happy. I wish I new what that felt like. _it took him a little bit but he eventually got up and walked into the kitchen seeing Steve sitting down with a cup of coffee and a newspaper while Ino had an apron on and was whipping up some eggs and bacon. _damn she's cute."_

the blond haired teen placed the eggs and bacon on a couple of plates then placed them on the table for dale and Steve. " Good morning, make sure you eat breakfast before it gets cold." dale sat down and started to scarf down the bacon an eggs " Damn I see your hungry."

The amnesic hero wiped some egg off his face " I'm sorry it's just I'm so hungry. I can't even remember the last time I ate."

The ex police cop put his paper down and in a serious tone asked " Dale I know this might be hard for you but please tell me what you do remember. Any little detail could help."

Dale finished his eggs and went into deep thought " I'm sorry I can't remember anything. All I can remember is what happened the last two days. Ever since last night I've been racking my brain about why those goons were after me an what the hell those powers were."

Steve took a sip of his coffee " Look last night was, I don't know what that was but that group seemed real dangerous. Plus what were those powers you and that multicolored eyed guy have. You had powers of an animal and some sort of elemental power. Do you know what that was."

The wolf teen sighed " Honestly I have no idea how I even used those powers. You guys were in danger and I just lost it. The power just came along with the rage. I don't think I could use that power again."

Ino smiled " I hope you never even have to try and use it again."

"thanks Ino." The yellow eyed man began to frowned. "I don't mean to be ungrateful but why are you guys being so nice to me. You guys just met me but you take me in and treat me like I'm part of the family. Did you know my mom really well is that why."

With a sad an aged look Steve first asked his daughter " Ino you know that case file that I'm always looking at could you get it for me"

Ino went and got it without hesitation " Here you go dad but why do you need this. I mean isn't this case form 18 years ago what could it have to do with dale."

With an authorities tone to tell her not to asked anymore questions. " It has everything to do with dale." he then turned his attention to the super powered teen. " This is the case that lost me my marriage and my job. I became so obsessed with it because the bastard who did this was so evil that he had to be found no matter what. Alright this case happened 18 year ago, a man by the name of Beck Dixon killed a family and raped their 17 year old daughter. She probably would've of been killed to if it wasn't for her boyfriend who was able to fend him off but was seriously wounded doing so. Me and my ex partner Bob found the girl. We took the girl and the boyfriend to the hospital but somehow beck snuck in an kidnapped the girl an killed the boyfriend."

Ino screamed " Oh My god that's horrible dad. I never knew that the case you always worked on was so horrible."

Dale couldn't believe someone could do that " How could anyone be that evil. I can't even imagine doing something so horrible."

Steve covered his eyes trying to block out the images of that faithful day. " that's not the worst part. Beck didn't just kill them he some how blew them up from the inside. The only thing that wasn't blown up was the head that he left perfectly intact. I have no idea how he did it but." He took a second to stop himself form gagging. The images were still fresh in his mind like it happened yesterday " I was on guard at that girls room when she was kidnapped I blamed myself and I swore I would find that man an bring him to justice."

Ino never herd this story and started to cry she then ran over to her dad an hugged him. "Dad I never knew."

"because I didn't want you to know." Steve sighed

While crying she managed to squeaked out a few words " Why tell (sniff) now(sniff)."

Ino's dad rubbed his daughter hair before looking directly in dale's yellow eyes " Now the reason I tell you this now is because the girl that was kidnapped that day was Lauren Dougherty. You wanted to know why I'm helping you it's because I couldn't help your mother but maybe I can redeem myself by helping you her son."

Dale tried held back his tears " So my mom was raped by that bastard Beck?" At first he was sad then anger followed " That bastard did all that to my mom. Steve let me help you find this bastard please let me deliver justice to him so my mom can rest in piece." You could literally see the fire behind his yellow eyes. For a second Ino could swear they became red just like before.

"Alright but you have to go to school starting tomorrow. You'll have to help me at work and do school beside all that you'll have train during your free time." Ino an dale questioned "training?" Steve answered " Yes training those RFB guys will probably be coming back for you and if you train and learn how to use your powers at will you could help a lot of people."

"Ok but who's going to train me. I mean who could teach me how to use these powers I mean it's not the most common thing."

The ex cop smiled "Well there's this guy I called he use to live in Japan up in the mountains. He's a master of martial arts and is also known for being able to bring out the potential of people."

Ino looked at him questionably " you can't mean him. Come on he's a pervert he always looks up my skirt and tries to steal my panties. There's no way that guy's strong."

"Trust me he's extremely strong even though he's an idiot and a pervert." A light chuckle escaped his lips. " Don't worry dale he'll help. But for now I think you should lay back down on the couch and get some rest. You had some pretty horrible wounds they shouldn't really be moving that much"

Dale waved his hand in a dismissive manner " don't worry about me I realized that I heal fast, so I'm ok just a little sore."

"Are you sure about that. I mean you were seriously hurt." He saw that dales eyes weren't lying. " alright but just as a precaution Ino can you check his bandages."_ there's no way he's alright. His wounds should take at least a week or two to fully heal._

Ino went over an asked " can you take your shirt off" dale took it off and gave to Ino right away. She blushed slightly before taking his bandages off an checking his room. " O my god. Dad all those nasty wounds are almost fully healed." she was about to place the bandage back on when she saw a horrible looking scar on his stomach. She put her finger on it a traced it with it. _this scar is huge. It looks like someone cut him open with a knife or even a sword._

The mysterious teen giggled " Stop that tickles. Ino immediately pulled her hand away. " It's ok but what were you doing."

The blond haired teen looked like she was about to cry again " It's just that I saw an awful scar on your stomach. Dale what happened to you an who would be so cruel to give you a scar like that."

Something in dales brain clicked and lost control. He started to have a horrible migraine. Then a flood of memories came running through his mind. He couldn't take it an passed down on the floor.

5 minutes later

Dale woke up and saw a worried Ino sitting next to him and Steve with a first aid kit in hand. The worried glance Ino gave him made him upset. _I don't know why she gets upset over me who she just met but I don't like it when her face's like that she should be smiling. _he placed his hand on her cheek " Don't worry I'm fine. You shouldn't make that face I like it better when you smiling."

Steve also was worried " What happened you just suddenly passed out."

With a grim look out hero replied " memories"

"Memories of what?" Both Yamanaka's asked in concern.

"Ino I don't really want you to hear this." Ino shook her head determined to find out what was going on with this mysterious kid. " Alright well all I can remember is that I was in some sort of lab being experimented on. I don't know exactly what they were doing but whatever it was it was painful. I can still feel the excruciating pain from that memory."

Ino looked in shock but Steve expected something like that " Dale I know it's painful but can you remember anything specific."

Our hero went back an looked at his painful memory. " Yea there are two things that stick out. The first was that symbol on that guys Mizuki's clothes on the wall. The second thing that stood out was a man. He looked at me as if he was a tiger ready to eat. He definitely had some sort of grudge against me. That's all I can remember." He then smacked his fist against the table " Damn it who are these people and who the hell am I. am I just some lab rat that they don't want to lose. Is that all I am?"

The blond girl couldn't take it anymore and wrapped her arms around Dale for a heart felt hug " Calm down that's not true. I've only known you for 2 days and I can already tell you that you are much more then that."

the broken hero gave Ino a tormented gaze " but how do you know that how?"

Ino couldn't really answer that question. She didn't know him well enough to answer such a serious question by facts, she only had a felling. Dale was about to say something to her for the lack of an answer when he was smacked upside the head. At first he thought It was Steve but then he realized that Steve was standing in front of him. " oh man Steve it seems you really found a troublesome guy this time. Man I'm going to have my hand full." dale whipped his head around. The man who smacked him was a 50 year old man with white hair who was around 6'2 wore all white, white samurai pants and a white martial arts vest. He even had a white staff with the design of a pipe smoking frog with a dagger eating a purple snake.

The blonde ex cop ran over an gave the white haired man a big as hug " Holy shit Jiraiya what the hell are you doing here. I didn't think you were coming till tomorrow."

"when you told me about what happened to you last night an that boy I knew that I was needed sooner then later." Jiraiya answered his old friend.

The boy with wolf eyes moved away from Ino and asked " Who are you and why did you smack me on the back of the head you old fart"

In a blink of an eye the old hermit's staff was half and inch away from dale face " I'm the person who is going to train you. And to give you a hint I'm still young enough to kick your ass."

As Jiraiya slowly moved his staff away from his face he pointed at him and had a stupid looking expression on his face " holy shit your that perverted sage." some how the turn of event made dale forget his feelings for the moment

With a look of shock " Who told you that, that's not true I'm just a lady's man. When girls look at me they faint from my beauty" Ino and Dale both laughed in disbelief " Ino you told him I was a pervert. It's because of that underwear incident. Come on I told you it was an accident I stumbled an anciently fell into your panties. It was an accident I swear."

Cracking her knuckled the blond teen murderously glared " Then how did they wind up on your head."

Fiddling with his finger trying to think of a response " well um you see umm damn" he couldn't answer so instead he slid next to Dale and put his hand up to his mouth trying to make sure Ino didn't hear him " For smacking you on the head I'll give you a present. Think of it as a way to say I'm sorry, Ino has a lot of purple panties. Their nice trust me."

Jiraiya thought he said that quietly but he was wrong. He actually said it pretty loud which let everyone here what he said. Even Ino who wound up giving the old pervert an uppercut strait to the jaw. Dale then went over to Ino with a devilish smirk on his face "so Ino you like purple, well as a matter of fact I love purple to." crack. Another uppercut strait to the jaw. Even with her anger she couldn't hide that she was blushing from Jiraiya and Dale.

"Damn it Jiraiya your perverseness is starting to infect Dale." the two men tried to get up after facing hurricane Ino. Steve just shook his head slightly chuckling. " Ha this always happens when you come over. When you two recover meet me at my at my office Ino will take you."

Once the two were both up the looked petrified when Steve said Ino's name. Dale rubbed his jaw as he looked at he old hermit " Damn she got one hell of a punch remind me not to get on her bad side again."

Jiraiya also rubbed his jaw. " Damn her punch has gotten stronger each year. We were lucky there kid she usually doesn't stop with just one punch. She must like you."

"Well I guess so she just met me but I'd have to say she is my first friend" The amnesic boy smiled while scratching his head. _Good god kids are dumb these day's when it comes to this stuff. _" oh I see, anyways we better say sorry to Ino and meet Ace at his office."

"Ace, who's Ace ?" dale questioned

" Oh I guess he didn't tell you. Well that's understandable. Now to answer your question Ace is Steve's nickname and before you ask how he got that name I'll tell you. He was an ace marksman when he was on the force. He could hit a can dead on with a pistol from 150 feet away. Because of that every one called him ace. If I was you I wouldn't though" Dale of course asked " Why not." the hermit replied " well it's kind of a sore subject an I don't think it's my place to say. A word of advice though don't ask him about it he'll eventually tell you."

"Alright I guess I understand, anyway lets go." dale nodded.

20 minutes later at Steve's private detective's office

Ace aka Steve looked at Jiraiya and told him " Now the reason I brought you two here is to show you where you two will be training." He opened up a hidden door that was under a rug. The door had a staircase that went down a good 20 feet. At the end of the stairs was a huge room, the size of a football field. The only thing that was in the room was a couple of beds a fridge an a radio.

Yamanaka's daughter looked at her father in shock " Dad what is this room. I had no idea that this place was even here."

"well you see dear this office was built on top of an old millionaires bomb shelter. He was a bit eccentric and made the biggest bomb shelter ever made. I only found this place about two months ago. I didn't tell you about it because I didn't think it was that big of a deal." the apologetic father answered his daughter.

Ino didn't say anything further but you could tell by her face that Steve would get yelled at later on. Jiraiya looked around the place and smiled " This place is perfect. Steve did you get that stuff I asked for."

"Yea of course I mean you did leave it here two years ago, here let me get it for you" he went upstairs grabbed two big bags with dust on them an struggled back downstairs with it. He eventually made it an placed it in front of the hermit.

Jiraiya bent down and opened it ( dust went flying when he did this) up pulling out huge vest looking like thing and a crappy old wooden sick. He then opened up the other bag looking at it for a second and then closing it back up. " alright we got everything we need."

Dale looked at the other bag with curiosity " say perverted hermit what's in the other bag."

"you are not ready for what's in the other bag. However you will find out soon enough." he then turned his attention to Ace " Say Steve what time is it." Ace answered right away " 10 AM" Jiraiya rubbed his chin in though " alright I guess it's time for training. Steve and Ino I think you guys should leave. However come back at 6 PM to get us and bring a first aid kit with you."

Both Ino and Dale cringed when he said that. Ino and Steve left but before that Ino whispered in our hero's ear " Good luck an be careful" Dale replied " Ok"

Once they were gone Jiraiya threw the wooden sick toward dale which he caught "What the hell am I going to do with a piece of wood. That Mizuki had a fucking ice sword. Hmm let me think ice sword vs. piece of wood. I wood have to say piece of wood get it's ass kicked."

The old hermit smacked dale on top of the shoulder hard with his staff " Shut up. If you'd let me explain you would realize that not just a piece of wood. Dumb ass"

"Oww, alright what does this piece of would do to make it special." the wolf eyed teen asked while rubbing his shoulder."

"Well you see that piece of wood is just a piece of wood right now but do you see those inscriptions on it." Dale looked and some weird looking symbols. " those symbols will look into your sub consciousness when you awaken your powers that piece of wood will turn into a weapon specifically made for you."

Dale looked at the piece of wood in awe " Cool, so I just have to use those powers I did last night and I'll get a weapon to help me fight against those RFB bastards" Jiraiya shook his head up and down signaling yes. " Alright let's get wild." Dale focused and tried to draw out his powers. 30 minutes later an Dale still hadn't awakened his powers " Damn it why can't I awaken them again. Shit I was able to do last night."

"Calm down forcing it won't work. Alright it'll work just don't get frustrated. Wait I got and idea when you awoken your powers last time what was going through your mind."

Dale thought back to last night. _well Ino was in trouble an I didn't want her to get hurt._ a image of Ino in pain about to be killed by Mizuki entered his mind. A second laughter our hero howled and transformed once again. He gained fangs and claws, his hair grew longer( think old axel rose in guns an roses long) and turned red along with his eyes. His arm hair an chest hair grew. It was also red. ( think wolverine chest and arm hair long.) " wow I look bad ass."

Jiraiya looked a little shocked _wait a sec this kid couldn't be, nah that's impossible a kid like that can't hold such a huge destiny. _he was shaken from his thoughts when dale asked

"I transformed but the piece of wood is still just a piece of wood"

"Ok now that you transformed just unleash a little bit of your elemental power" our hero nodded and a small amount of fire surrounded the hand that he was holding the stick with.

A few seconds later a huge blinding light bust out from the stick. Once the light died down the stick that was once in Dales hand had transformed into something much more. Dale held a battle axe with both hands. The axe had a pitch black hilt an the blade was red with a black wolf howling on one side and a golden wolf howling on the other side. However the axe wasn't the only thing Dales subconscious produced. Also a pair of blood red brass knuckles. Dale soon realized he could conduct his flame through each weapon.

jiraiya grinned._ this is interesting he gained a battle axe. That must mean he's very strong willed and lead by his emotions, it also means he's very courageous, surprisingly enough he also gained brass knuckles. Now that means he has a deep conflict within himself that he must fight. This kid is definitely intriguing. I don't think I've ever seen brass knuckles and a battle axe paired up._

Dale was still in awe of the new weapons he just acquired when something occurred to him. "Hey old man Jiraiya I didn't realize it until just now but how do you know this stuff. A normal person shouldn't know about these powers and that stick you had wasn't something a normal person would have either. So my question is who are you really."

With a huge roaring laugh " Well you see I am a man of many talents." all of a sudden Jiraiya transformed. He had a toad nose and tong his skin also looked a bit slimy " as you can see I have a talent similar to you." He raised his hand creating a ball of water. The old hermit then threw the ball of water at dales axe. The water ball extinguished the flame on the axe creating a good amount of steam. " Your power is fire mine is the opposite water."

Our hero was in complete shock, he stood there dumbfounded for at least a minute or two " wait a minute your like me. Honestly who the hell are you."

Jiraiya leaped a good 20 feet in the air before landing right in front of dale. " You see I was one of the founding members of the RFB." it was like a ton of bricks just fell on top of dale

"What." with a sad smile the old hermit answered. "alright I guess I should start from the beginning. About 30 years ago I found out about my powers and was taken in by the government to be their guinea pig and to do the most dangerous missions for them. I did that for about 4 years until I finally escaped. I moved to Japan and lived up in the mountains and trained to become stronger so I could protect myself if the government ever came after me again. I trained myself in the mountains for at least 3 years until I met a 3 man group. They were like me. We were all exploited by our governments and we didn't want that to happen to others like us. So we created the RFB as a place of refuge for our kind. We would protect them from people who would want to abuse their powers. "It was great the 4 of us searched the globe an found a crap load of people like us. It was the happiest time of my life but it didn't last forever. Actually it only lasted about five years. My old friends started to become like the people we opposed. They thought that our kind was better than humans. So they started using people like us to prove that we were the superior beings. They became exactly like the government I hated. They were no longer trying to protect our species instead they were turning them into weapons against mankind. So I left and have been doing whatever I can to fight against them since"

"what happened, how did you find out what they were doing. Who were these three men. How did you escape, when did you meet Steve, what were those symbols on that stick, how is this all possible." A whole list of question came rushing out of dale.

"Slow down those are stories for another time. Now it's time for some training. So grab your axe. Will begin with armed combat first. The one thing I will tell you now is that people like us are called bestia del Diablo, the devils beasts" Jiraiya pulled out his staff and pointed it at dale's face. " Let's begin"

"But how your staff going to compete against my fire axe" all of a sudden the perverted hermit swiped his staff in front of dales face. This time dale was able to barley dodge it by moving his head back just in time " Ha you missed old man." them all of a sudden he realized the blood was dripping from the top of his nose

"Your axe isn't the only special weapon see my staff is the same as your axe." the tip of the staff had a blade of water on it. It was hard to see making it harder to avoid. " you see this isn't a staff but a water spear."

"alright old man let's get wild" Dale picked up his axe and turned it a blaze. Then charged at Jiraiya with speed no human can posses. He swung his axe down with all of his power at Jiraiya.

The perverted hermit blocked it with his staff only using on hand. " Your to anxious. You need to learn how to control your powers." as punishment he swung his staff nailing dale in the face. Sending him flying. " Man if you continue like this Ino an Steve are going to be in big trouble."

The wolf teen got up and wiped the blood off of his lip " what the hell are you talking about."

"The RFB wants you kid an they'll use Ino and Steve to get you. They won't be safe unless your strong enough to protect them" the toad sage explained

The image of Mizuki almost killing Ino ran through his head again. All of a sudden dale whole body was engulfed in flames " I won't let that happen."

"that's the spirit kid. Come on show me what you got." _seem like I found the thing that'll motivate him. But that power he has isn't average. Hmm he's a red wolf type and has the power of fire, he can't be the destined child can he. Nah that's just a legend._

4 hours later

A beaten and exhausted Dale passed out from all the fighting. " Wow he lasted longer then I expected. Well no matter I'll let him rest for a little while. He deserves it." Jiraiya told himself. _damn once that kid learns how to control his power he could become a force to be reckoned with_. _That's still a whiles off. As of right now he could probably match up with the weaker lieutenants. I feel bad for you kid god's dealt you a bad hand in life. I wonder what you'll do with it_

_Preview: The RFB attacks again and dales first day of school along with more training. A Fiery Fight and The first Day Of School_


End file.
